


Please Don’t Let Go

by Professional_dumbass08



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Ed and Em are good siblings, F/F, Fuck the blight parents, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Purring, The Good Witch Azura Book Club (The Owl House), Trans Male Character, and dialogue, trans edric if you squint, until the end, witches purr and hiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_dumbass08/pseuds/Professional_dumbass08
Summary: Amity needs a hug, Ed and Em are good siblings, Luz cares about amity, and witches purr.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Please Don’t Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I missed any tags, i’m Very bad at tags

Fuck, amity had messed up. Physically and mentally the pain was unbearable, and it only seemed to get worse, so much worse, so much pain and hurt. But she still had a reputation at Hexside, so what if she was tired and had a headache, and wanted a hug? So what if she’d ‘gone soft’ like boscha said? She didn’t have to show it. She could just push it down along any sense of self she’d ever had. 

Physically, although there was no wound or evidence of pain, amity was extremely drained. During one of her and luz’s Azura book club meetings she had neglected not even a day’s worth of homework, and her parents were notified immediately the day after.

She paid the price for that, if the price was hours on hours on end of training, fighting against both her mother and father and her siblings only being able to watch from their second story windows while their little sister was being scared with their parent’s powerful magic, while only being hurt of her own accord. 

While her parents never laid a hand on her and purposely missed a split second before impact, amity herself had only been harmed by maybe a spell she cast off too early, or tripping trying to dodge a particular hex sent her way.

They had only sent her to bed hours after she would have normally, and for the rest of the week it repeated, and each day when she was only weaker than the day before due to lack of sleep and energy they would taunt her, in such a way it stuck with her, taking away any relaxation she could get at home, replacing it with fear and anxiousness.

The taunts were civil and almost graceful sounding, as if they were preparing for a speech with the emperor’s coven instead of insulting and hurting a child.

They were criticisms, calling out every stumble, every spell miscasted, every little imperfection they could find and use to tear down the walls amity had built up for so many years. All the time spent with perfect grades and good behavior felt like they were being tossed away because of one slip up that left amity vulnerable, and the blight parents knew this better than anyone. 

While the first day had been amity at her strongest physically- it was also the worst day. because that night after being sent to her room at nearly 3 AM she hadn’t slept, she instead replayed everything they had said and tore herself apart in the process, tears staining her cheeks and gasping for any air to not feel like the mess she was certain she looked like.

The second night was far better, not because they took it easy on her, or because the taunts had become less vaguely threatening, but because when she went to her room she instead found her siblings there. 

Edrick was sitting at her bed, flipping through   
A book from his own room paying little to no actual interest in it. Meanwhile emira was at the youngest blight’s desk, on her scroll, probably texting viney due to the blush that tinted her cheeks and the way her face softened as she read whatever was shown.

Too tired to yell or tell them to get out, amity just collapsed onto her bed, and wordlessly edric pulled her up until she was laying with her head on his chest while he put an arm around her. He had taken his binder off that day, which was good, as much as he annoyed her amity still cared if he wasn’t doing something stupid enough to make any permanent damage to his health.

Amity gave a confused and questioning look, as if these weren’t the same people who if given the chance would hex her and get away with it. until emira sat next to her and began to run her hands through amity’s hair, pulling them out of her signature ponytail.

”We don't exactly show it but we still care whether you're okay or not.” Emira said, and amity found it easier to relax into her siblings' comforting touch. She still couldn’t put her walls down, not yet, but it was like coming up for air. She still was overwhelmed and in pain, but for just a moment she just wasn't. She was safe, no expectations, just love. But again, it was just for a moment. 

That was the second night.

Each night after she was more tired and weak than before, and still, she found her siblings in her room, waiting for her despite how late it was or how tired they were.

They also made accommodations at school, not pestering her as much while still continuing their antics, which worked well to make it seem more normal, less pitiful and sad, just them taking it easy on her.

And then came the last night, it was Friday, and since there was no school the next day her parents decided to get in ‘extra training’. They blasted her with magic, forming bruises and what would have turned to scars by a particularly powerful fire hex amity fired off too early, if amity’s mother not known any healing magic.

As she put it however, ‘my magic simply can’t dilute the pain’. Bullshit, amity thought, never speaking the word as it would only cause her more harm than to not speak at all.

And they did it all while making remarks,’do widen your stance dear’ ‘defend yourself’ ‘you should know how to fight against such magic’ ‘have we invested our time and resources for nothing?’ It was that word, invest, that really got her. 

So that’s what amity was to them, an investment, something they could just as easily as not stop contributing to if they wanted. She was their pet project, not their daughter. Their toy.

Once they let her go back up to her room,only an hour or two before the sun would begin to rise, amity was once again met with edric and emira, in the spots they had reserved to wait for her. As much as they wished they could get their sister out of the situation, they couldn’t think of a way where they wouldn’t be harmed or stuck in the same issue, child protection laws weren’t exactly a priority for the boiling isles, where the school system punished kids by putting them against a giant monster. 

And it was after settling between her siblings and dozing off while they tried to sooth the immense pain that she let out a purr. It wasn’t for very long, nor was it very loud but it was enough that they heard and for just a second stalled in the gentle affection they were giving.

They didn’t talk about it, the youngest blight being too far gone to panic and think of how her parents would be angry and embarrassed.

Purring was something done by a lot of witches, but higher up witches knew it was something similar to domestic and wild cats in the human world, and to them anything that connects them in any sort of way as equal to humans-or titan forbid lower-can’t be tolerated.

so a lot of high-class witchlings are taught from an early age what separates them from others in the form of hisses and purrs. Amity had never purred in her life, her siblings never giving her a moment to do so and her parents even starting off as cold and distant, not loving parents.

Purring was how you told someone you cared about them more than anything, that you loved them, whether they were just a friend or more. It was more of a private thing, saved for tender moments between witches, creating memories that they would cherish. The opposite was true for growling and hissing, it was telling someone you truly hated them.

Even if they didn’t know what went through Amity's mind when she continued to let out the rumbling peaceful noise Edric and emira still knew she was at least somewhat conscious of it. And yeah, maybe she was, and knew how purring looked for witches of their status. But It was safe, it wasn’t fear or agony, it was love and affection and care. So for just a moment she said screw her parents and let herself be loved.

And that brings it back to Monday, the first day back since last week, damn was amity’s sleep schedule wrecked, but compared to the rules her parents had set out it wasn’t much. According to their law, she’d be required to spend 4 hours after school on homework alone, which compared to her usually quick time spent on her homework was a lot. Meanwhile Ed and Em were to be checked on and made sure not to sneak into her room again, and if that didn’t strike fear into any of their hearts they didn’t know what would.

All that cultivated in further stress, and school for amity felt like a ticking time bomb, she just didn’t know what would happen next to make her feel off-guard or unsafe. Her parents had now ruined any safety she felt at school, away from them. Home was already such a panic filled place, it was where every bad moment of amity’s life started or ended up. 

So school was an escape, it was where her home life didn’t matter and she could pretend she didn’t go back home and get yelled at for dropping a fork during dinner, or flapping her hands when guests are around happy to see people who might at least take the brunt of the passive aggressive from her parents away from her for the night.

Her first few classes had been fine, just tiredly writing down the right notes and tensing up ever now and than. Maybe someone would drop something, or misperform a spell, or something sudden that would make her jump and start breathing just a little faster, but nothing she couldn’t collect herself from and nothing people wouldn’t notice.

The later classes were worse, sometimes she missed a note, or her shaking hand would drop the pencil, or she got a question wrong, and that all only made her feel small and trapped. Like nothing was making noise but there was still the drumming pain in her ears, there was still the fact of how so many of the things in the room just made her feel overwhelmed. She wasn’t in danger, she knew this. So why, why was this happening?

That shouldn’t be happening, what, now she couldn’t even feel safe at school? Did they have to take that away from her? Did they- did they have to take away that comfort, the comfort to go to school and feel just a little better, why couldn't she feel safe at home either? What if they didn’t stop there, what if- if-

No. Stop it, collect yourself. What a mess, titan you can’t even be civil in school, the little voice in her head, the almost exact version her parents want her to be, said, bitter and condescending.

Suddenly the halls felt too vast but also too small, too constricted. She felt nothing but the cool air from the school a/c on her hands and the faint noises made by a few other students passing in the halls. 

In the middle of this while there weren’t many students nearby one, in particular, noticed the blight, who was shaking and frozen in place.

”amity? You ok?—” luz reached a hand on amity’s shoulder, and amity responded by turning around and lowering her head, backing into her locker, it was the one defence she had when her parents began their attacks without giving amity room to prepare. 

This action took luz by surprise, and she immediately pulled back.

Don’t touch me. Leave me alone- stop it- the voice went on, but luz wasn’t a mind reader, so she didn’t hear it, only removing her hand from its place on amity’s shoulder.

“Sorry! Sorry,” Luz apologized, realizing just how much of a toll amity’s state had taken on her, and how while she still looked like the aesthetically pleasing put together witch she usually was she was also noticeably tired looking, and felt more jumpy. 

“You know what, let’s get you out of her, just for a bit, ok?” Luz said as amity let out a shaking sigh. 

“I can’t, luz, I have homework to do and then I have to get home, my parents, they’d be upset, to know I skipped that.” Her voice trailed off near the end, as if all that had hurt her that day were coming back to take away one of the only ways she could ask for help. 

She tried to pull away, but it only hurt to do so, her shoulders and neck aching too much to completely push Luz off. 

“No, you’re exhausted, I’ll try and help with your homework later, but for now you need rest.” Luz pulled amity as gently as she could, leading her through the wave of students coming out of the classrooms going home or to their after school priorities, but luz moved past the hexside entrance and to the library. 

Soon they made it to a certain bookcase and after examining the shelf and checking around for anyone Luz pulled on one book, and soon the shelf split and showed the room inside. 

It was where they had their Azura book club, and suddenly amity felt more anxious than before, it felt like a Repeat, one more missed day, one more week of more punishment. 

“It’s okay. We’re safe here, no one saw. You can relax,” Luz started to set up the beanbag chair and several comfy blankets, pulling amity over.

Suddenly it hit amity like a ton of bricks that while she could hear and see it still felt quite muffled. Like it was trying to suffocate her, make her feel like who she was, the weak small child who grew too attached to people, she didn’t like it. She didn’t like how it made her feel fuzzy and like something was trying to squeeze her tight with no intention of stopping.

Luz turned back to amity, reaching to grab her hands and having her sit with her on the rather large beanbag with her, one arm wrapped around the blight and the other wrapping the two in one of the blankets. This still felt overwhelming, like little pin pricks trying to get onto every surface on amity that touched anything.

Unwillingly amity let out a squeak of slight pain and discomfort. 

“You ok? Want to move a bit?” Luz let go, letting amity shift to whatever made her more comfortable, which happened to be sitting across from her taking a set of quick breaths, which didn’t do anything to calm her down. but the muffled sound of the room was slowly diminishing, only being bothered now by the little scratchy feeling of the carpet.

Luz took a moment to see if amity would be able to slow down and breathe on her own, but it seemed the more she took in her surroundings and the more she let herself think of what was happening the worse she seemed to be getting, so luz maneuvered herself where amity was able to be more at ease.

“It’s ok to have bad days, it’s ok to need a break sometimes. You don’t have to hide when your uncomfortable, not around me. It’ll be ok. ” Luz said in a comforting tone. She could be oblivious and not understand people sometimes, but somehow she knew just what to say. She knew what amity wanted, what she needed to hear to not be completely wrecked by everything around her.

The tension in the air stifled and amity finally looked up from the floor, for just a second, eyes watering and letting a heartbreaking sob.

She expected to be met with some sort of resistance, for Luz to tell her to leave her alone, and that she was weak for showing what had been chipping at her all day.

But, when assured she wasn’t hurt or overwhelmed, Luz hugged her, and even when amity started crying, and hugged as tightly as she could, just barely being able to do so, she still gave comforting words and let her cry.

“You don’t have to, you never have to, but if you want to, I want to know what’s wrong. I want to help beyond this,” Luz was a determined person, if she had a goal she would achieve if and damn well would she strive to have the blight parents head on a platter if she knew what went on. 

But amity just couldn’t. she felt her throat close up, and looking into the golden eyes luz could see the slightest bit of hesitation and fear in amity’s expression.

“You don’t have to do or say anything you want to. You just have to know that I’m willing to listen, cause I care about you.” Luz gave her signature awkward smile, and amity felt it so much easier to breath, to hear and see the world around her, it wasn’t blurred and loud, it was clear and quiet for once. 

Just barely she could hear her own heartbeat but wiping away her tears she finally felt normal for the first time all day.

She hugged luz, arms slumped around her neck and shoulders, letting out a loud purr, one felt physically and with a slow rhythm to it.

Luz was surprised by this, eyes going wide as she realized what was happening, but it was a sort of pleasant suprise.

She was familiar with purring, Eda having purred exactly twice in front of her, and later explaining how purring meant you cared about someone, Luz trying to replicate the sound that day and failing

So, what did it mean for amity to purr in front of luz? Eda said there were different relationships that went with purring, so why did the idea of it being romantic pop into luz’s mind? Was it all that bad if she didn’t mind? 

She didn’t know, but she knew she would do just about anything to hear that sound again, without the tears staining amity’s pale cheeks. 

By now amity had stopped purring, finally calm and content for the first time in hours, and by titan were they both grateful for it. 

The ringing feeling in amity’s ears had gone away replaced with the soothing sound of luz’s heartbeat, meanwhile luz no longer had to hear the pained cry’s amity let out, indicating the pain had dulled down.

Looking onto the reactions from earlier Luz knew something from their last Azura book club had been the cause of some sort of issue, but she didn’t want to disturb the calm witch hugging her. 

“You wanna stay here for a bit? We can read something or just stay like this, then later we can work on homework, get it done. Hm, how’s that sound?” She said it in nothing more than a whisper but amity still heard and gave a slight nod, eyes opening to peer at luz and give a small, tired smile, but a genuine one. 

And so that’s what they did. amity would eventually be more open about what went on in her home, and it would all cultivate in all three of the blight kids finally being out of the horrendous house. They would look back years later and not regret a thing but having not spit in the elder blight’s faces. 

But at that moment the only thought when amity started purring again, thankful for Luz for finally helping her take the step to be open about who she was, was that maybe the words ‘amity’ and ‘friend’ didn’t belong in the same sentence. Maybe she wanted to see more of those cute smiles and see how she would fidget whenever she got really happy and hear the purrs she made mere minutes ago. Yeah, she wanted that, and who knows? Maybe she’d get it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: this took about 8 1/2 hours to make with a word count near 3500, but I can’t write 24 words about what’s interesting about America for my history class.
> 
> Also i’m Obsessed with the ‘witches purr’ thing and I need more content for it-


End file.
